frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171017001243/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180119015124
Elsa and Anna danced around their little snowman and skated him and each other around. Then Elsa smiled mischievously and grabbed at Anna’s flanks, lightly tickling her and making the fox-girl squeak; they rolled down a hill of snow as Elsa kept moving her fingertips against Anna’s ribs. When they landed at the bottom in a giggling heap, Anna got pay-back by flipping Elsa over so that the blonde Snow Queen was flat on her back in the snow and Anna was crouched over her, pinning her hands at her sides. She leaned her face in so close to Elsa’s that they were nose to nose and their eyelashes lightly touched, making Elsa shiver and bite her lip. Anna licked Elsa’s face just like she had when Elsa had asked her if the fox-girl was scared of the Snow Queen, and Elsa laughed as before, her laughter ringing out like silver sleigh bells in the snow (how apt!). When she stopped her ‘attack’, she pecked a quick kiss to Elsa’s lips and leaned back, smiling innocently. Elsa smiled back; her eyes were sparkling and some of the strands in her braid had come loose so that the hairs wisped around her flushed face and pale neck. She reached up and rubbed a long strand of red-blonde hair like she would a flower petal to release its fragrance before lifting it to her face so that she could inhale the summery, flowery scent of Anna’s hair and press her lips to the strand. When she heard Anna whimper, she let go and leaned back a little to give her some space, wincing; had she gone too far and scared her little fox? “I’m sorry, Anna; did I go too far?” Anna shook her head and nuzzled Elsa’s face, still whimpering; Elsa caught a glimpse of too-bright eyes and was confused. “You didn’t mind? Well- that’s good, I guess. I don’t want to scare you- but if I didn’t go too far for you, then when why are you crying, little fox?” Anna reached out and took one of Elsa’s hands, bringing it up to her chest so that Elsa’s hand laid over the place where Anna’s heart was beating strong and sure. “You’re crying because you’re happy… no one’s ever cared for you like this before?” Elsa was shocked; who WOULDN’T like this sweet-natured, energetic, playful, and friendly fox-girl? Anna sniffled and made the hand-sign for ‘FREAK’; Elsa winced at that. She then spoke hesitantly, not wanting to offend or upset Anna. “Do the others call you… THAT because you don’t talk the way most anthromorphics do?” Anna blinked hard and fast, giving a little jerk of a nod; she wiped her arm across her eyes like a child. The child-like gesture made Elsa’s heart twist, and she brought her other hand up and stroked Anna’s hair, running the braids through her fingers and gently rubbing behind her soft ears. Elsa’s affection petting soothed Anna; she closed her eyes and smiled- not her usual bright grin; softer but no less genuine. “I’m happy, too,” murmured Elsa. “No one’s ever cared for me like this before, either, my being titled a Villainess, and all that. Even my parents shied away from me like I’d curse them in their sleep.” Anna gave a huff at that as though to say sharply, “THAT’s *ridiculous*- AND *stupid*! As IF YOU’D *EVER* do something like THAT!” The fox-girl huffed so hard that she sneezed; her braids flew about and she shook herself off like she’d gotten soaking wet. Elsa laughed as Anna unwittingly lightened the mood again with her silly and sweet goofiness. If she’d had ANY doubts before, they were *gone* now- she was head-over-heels, truly, and deeply in love with a fox-girl that she had JUST MET that night: Anna. Her parents had told her that lover at first sight didn’t REALLY happen; you could notice sparks right off the bat, sure- but to fall so VERY *deeply* that very *INSTANT*? Impossible! But they were wrong… Elsa was brought out of her thoughts when Anna nudged her face with her nose, looking up at the fox-girl’s tilted head and questioning eyes asking, “What is it, Elsa?” The Snow Queen smiled brightly at her little fox. “I’m just… Anna, I’m so happy I could- I could SING.” Anna shrugged and made a “Go ahead; I won’t judge!” gesture with her head and hands. Elsa stood up and took Anna’s warm thin hands into her cool slender ones, smiling down at Anna. “Ten minutes ago, I saw you; I looked up when you knocked at my door My head started reeling- You gave me the feeling The room had no ceiling or floor…! Ten minutes ago, I met you And we murmured our ‘how do you do?’s… I wanted to ring out the bells And fling out my arms And to sing out the news! I have found her; she’s an angel With the dust of the stars in her eyes- We are dancing, we are flying, And she’s taking me back to the skies! In the arms of my love, I’m flying Over mountain and meadow and glen- And I like it so well That for all I can tell, I may never come down again! I may never come down to earth again…!” As Elsa sang, she waved her arms and formed instruments of ice and snow to follow her tune, then danced around the clearing with Anna clasping one of her hands and lightly holding on to her shoulder. The moonlight shone down on the blonde and blue-eyed Snow Queen and red-blonde fox-girl with freckles and blue-green eyes and illuminated the snow and ice around them. “Ten minutes ago, I saw you; You looked up when I answered my door My head started reeling, You gave me the feeling The room had no ceiling or floor! Ten minutes ago, I met you, And we murmured our ‘how do you do?’s; I wanted to ring out the bells And fling out my arms, And to sing out the news! You have found me, I have found you- You’re the light of the stars in my eyes We are dancing, we are flying, And you’re taking me back to the skies…! In the arms of our love, we’re flying Over mountain and meadow and glen- And we love it so well That for all we can tell, We may never come down again! We may never come down to earth again…!” The music continued playing as Elsa and Anna danced. Near the end of the song, Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna on the lips; the fox-girl grinned and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck to deepen it. Elsa let out a muffled sound of surprise, but let her little fox do what she would as she cupped the back of her head and caressed her ears. The kiss went no deeper than slightly open lips against each other, but it was enough for the *friendly* Villainess and little fox-girl. As the music faded away, Elsa pulled her mouth away from Anna’s and whispered in Anna’s furry ear, “I love you, my little fox.” Anna beamed and nuzzled Elsa, but her reply made Elsa laugh a little as she waved at her, then made spooky finger movements. “You… You think of me as your- ‘friendly ghost’?” Elsa was a little discomfited, but she shrugged and smiled. If that was how Anna saw her- well, all right. “Okay- but why ‘friendly ghost’, just out of curiosity?” With her hands and body, Anna replied, “You’re sweet and nice even though you’re SUPPOSED to be *mean*, according to the other ‘ghosts’; people scream at you and run away like you ARE mean. And you’re also pale and kinda cold-skinned.” Elsa smiled and laughed, pulling Anna into a warm hug. “Hmm… I kind of like that- the FRIENDLY ghost and the little fox!” Anna grinned back and nuzzled Elsa’s shoulder.